The Secret of Success
|image = Secret.png |caption = Candace talking to Phineas while remotely driving the all terrain vehicle. |season = 2 |production = 230A |broadcast = 106 |story = May Chan Jennifer Keene |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |director = Zac Moncrief |us = October 8, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = June 4, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) See more... |xd = October 30, 2010 |pairedwith = "The Doof Side of the Moon" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb are building an ATV powerful enough to handle extreme terrains and even buildings. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy go to a leadership seminar where Candace learns the steps needed to achieve her ultimate goal of busting her brothers. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is hosting a Telethon of Evil. Episode Summary Candace is bored in her room until Stacy calls her to help her come to a seminar that will bore her. Stacy convinces Candace by saying there might be cute boys. Candace reluctantly agrees, but tells Stacy that she owes her. In the living room, after watching a commercial for an all-terrain vehicle, Phineas decides that he and Ferb can build a better model - one that can drive on literally any type of surface, like across some cheese and up a mountainside - which they later do. Buford is particularly happy to get into this idea, after Isabella explains some of the vehicle's features to him. Perry enters the lair on a skateboard, and Monogram tells him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been stockpiling cameras and microphones. Stacy and Candace attend a seminar hosted by Tedd Shaw, the topic at hand being "leaders of the future". She's surprised to see Baljeet there, because the seminar is directed at high school students. Baljeet, however, is always open to studying anything and everything he can. Although Stacy ends up falling asleep during the seminar, Candace becomes inspired to use Shaw's techniques - B.L.A.R.F. and N.A.R.G. - to bust her brothers. The boys conveniently drive by, Candace hops inside their vehicle, and tells them to drive it home so she can show it to Mom. Stacy, meanwhile, ends up spending time with a new boy named Chad. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is captured and tied up, and Doofenshmirtz explains that his alimony checks aren't covering his evil plans like they used to, so he intends to hold a Telethon of Evil to raise the money to fund his various evil schemes. He gives Perry a telephone so that he can accept call-in donations, then uses his Pre-Empt-Inator to override all TV programming in the Tri-State Area with his telethon. Lawrence, sitting in a dentist chair, watches the program (which he believes to be a "brilliant work of satire") in confusion. While on the way home, Candace decides that Phineas drives too slow and takes the controller from him, activating the windshield wipers and the radio in the process, where a familiar tune can be heard. A news anchor spots the vehicle go by and drives after them, noticing the danger of the situation because there isn't an adult driver in the car. Back with Doofenshmirtz, he manages to raise a paltry 23 dollars before his telethon gets preempted for a news flash concerning the car. Furious, he goes after the news van with his hover car, shooting at them with a laser so that he can regain control of the airwaves. Candace drives on, blissfully unaware of what's going on around her. The news helicopter zooms in on Doofenshmirtz', who says hi to his mother, but ends up crashing into his own building due to the distraction. The unmanned hover car flattens the news van, losing the footage and disappointing the crew. The kids arrive home, seconds after Linda, and Candace tells them to stay put. The disbelieving and fed-up mother tells Candace she's grounded and to go to her room in after learning that she drove a vehicle without a adult supervision, and she stomps up the stairs in frustration. She calls Stacy, to tell her about her (mild) success in busting her brothers, but as she's out with a boy, and tells the last one is "F.R.E.E.P.O." as she is dismissed. The kids, bored of waiting in the car, are shot up into the air after Ferb notes that they haven't yet tried the vehicle's "rocket mode", Candace tries to figure out what F.R.E.E.P.O. means until the kids leaves her in the dust. Songs *''We're Talkin' All Terrain'' *''Give Me Your Money Today'' *''Faint rock version of the Quirky Worky Song'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He uses a skateboard and went through a pipeline, to which he lands upside down in his seat. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Ferb was counting the seconds between Phineas getting his daily idea and wondering where Perry is. This indicates he's well aware of Phineas' usual pattern. *A rock version of the Quirky Worky Song can be heard faintly during Isabella's explaination of the all-terrain vehicle's features. *The Reporter seen in "Toy to the World", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" and "Backyard Aquarium" makes another appearance, and revealing her name is Bridgette Oshinomi. *The O.W.C.A. initials can be seen on the "No Signal" card when the Telethon of Evil gets pre-empted. *This is the first time Candace gets grounded. *As revealed in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", 20 years later, after the leadership seminar, Stacy became the President of Uruguay. She probably got tips after Candace left. *Candace's guesses as to what F.R.E.E.P.O. stands for includes "Frequent Rampages Encourages Enormous Perpendicular Octagons" and "Free Raccoons Enter Existential Plastic Origami". Production Information *It first aired on June 4, 2010 on Disney XD Germany. It later premiered in Latin America on July 16, 2010 on Disney Channel and in the United Kingdom on July 19, 2010 and showed on Disney XD in the October 9, and it aired on Verzion on Demand on October 1, 2010. International Premieres * June 4, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) * July 16, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * July 19, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * July 31st, 2010 (TVNZ 2) * August 7, 2010 (Disney Channel Asia) * October 14, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) * October 31, 2010 (Disney XD France) * November 20, 2010 (Disney XD Spain) * December 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * February 18, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) * March 5, 2011 (Disney Channel UK) * May 15, 2011 (Disney XD Scandinavia) Errors * During the song, Baljeet could be seen at the dance scene but he was supposed to be at the seminar. * During the song, the singer mentions driving on a tightrope, yet the vehicle is not shown on a tightrope until towards the end of the song. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the flying vehicle, he mentions Perry, on live TV. This could uncover his secret agent identity to the citizens of Danville who are watching the news per-emption. In fact, Lawrence was watching the Telethon of Evil at the dentist which he could still be watching, even though it was interrupted by a news break. This was straight after the Telethon of Evil was per-empted, so it means that Lawrence could have figured it out. However an explanation to this may be that this episode takes place before "I Was A Middle Aged Robot" and Carl may have found a memory of this incident, and erased it to prevent Lawrence from finding the full truth out. Alternately, he could have been under the influence of nitrous-oxide, (which could also explain his declaration that it was his "new favorite show"). * When the first two success things popped up, it said B.L.A.R.F and N.A.R.G. But that wouldn't have made sence. Only Dodo Birds say narg. Train to Bustville Continuity *The white SUV seen appears in a commercial and the song We're Talkin All Terrain ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). *Isabella knows a lot about cars and motors ("The Fast and the Phineas"). *Stacy falls asleep during a briefing again ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). *Candace is not allowed to drive alone; she would need her parents or an adult with a permit ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Bubble Boys"). This would indicate that Candace is still working to obtain her driver's license. *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! was heard when Candace pressed one of the buttons on the radio controller. *This is the fourth time that Candace brings Phineas and Ferb's Big Idea to her Mom ("Hide and Seek", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Just Passing Through"). * One of the dancers from Charmed Life appears ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). * The same hover craft that Doofenshmirtz rode in some occasions is used again ("Perry Lays An Egg", "Not Phineas and Ferb"). *The poster above Stacy's bed has changed from The Bettys ("Ready for the Bettys") to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "She's the Mayor"). *The kids respond with "Duh!" when Candace tells them that they're too young to drive ("The Fast and the Phineas"). *Phineas, Ferb and their friends continue to complete Today is Gonna Be a Great Day in the song We're Talkin' All Terrain when they cross a tundra and surf a tidal wave. *Doofenshmirtz is rubbish at poetry ("Unfair Science Fair"). *Despite the existence of an evil science channel ("The Ballad of Badbeard"), mentions that no channel Doofenshmirtz intends to give its telethon Allusions *This title seems to be a reference to self-help books, with titles such as "The Secret of Success" *'Thomas and Friends' - During the song We're Talkin All Terrain, Ferb, Phineas and Isabella faces are seen part of the vehicle as a Submarine, an Airplane and a Train respectively. *'Flubber' - "F.R.E.E.P.O." may be homage to Weebo's name. *'Tedd Shaw' - His name and the fact that he led a seminar may be an allusion to the TED Conference. *'Pinky and The Brain' - B.L.A.R.F. and N.A.R.G may be allusions to Pinky and The Brain, where Pinky often spouts nonsense words such as "narf" and "zort" while The Brain has a tendency for creating crazy acronyms. * 'James Bond - '''Perry uses metal teeth to escape the trap, like the James Bond villian Jaws. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert *Additional Voices: Diedrich Bader, Jennifer Grey, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Jason Spisak, Romi Dames, Tom Kenny, Jameson Moss, Keith Ferguson, Tyler Mann, Maulik Pancholy, Alyson Stoner :: '' designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano